1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automated system for dispensing fluids into containers. The apparatus of this invention is particularly well suited to the filling of relatively large containers that utilize removable, threaded plugs for gaining access into the containers. More particularly, this invention is directed to an automated apparatus which can perform the tasks (e.g., aligning, opening, fluid dispensing, closing and sealing a container) usually involved in filling containers of the aforementioned type. Such automated tasks are especially relevant when dealing with fluids which are toxic, inclined to foaming or likely to mix readily with the surrounding gaseous environment.
2. Description of Related Art
In most facilities for dispensing fluids into relatively large containers (e.g., fifty-five gallon drums), the containers to be filled are conveyed by a suitable roller conveyor or like apparatus between a number of stations at which the various tasks involved in filling the container occur. For containers used for toxic or foaming fluids and which have their fluid receiving openings (i.e., bungs) closed or capped with covers (i.e., bung caps), these steps are exemplified by the following listing of possible container filling tasks: (1) positioning an empty container so that its bung is properly aligned for ease of handling at downstream stations, (2) removing the bung cap, (3) dispensing a predetermined amount of fluid into the container, often by employing a two step, fluid subsurface filling process which entails using a retractable fluid dispensing conduit, (4) closing the container by the insertion of a bung cap, and (5) covering the container's bung and bung cap with a protective sealing cap. Such filling steps and apparatus for performing each are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,263; 4,337,802; 4,494,583; 4,735,238 and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/901,807, said patents and patent application being hereby incorporated by reference.
Attainment of maximum facility output as measured by containers filled per unit time, potential operator manpower cost savings and fluid handling safety concerns make it advantageous for container filling machines such as those described above to be as automated and time efficient as possible. Progress towards these objectives can be seen in the disclosures of the previously incorporated, commonly assigned patents and patent applications.